This relates generally to wireless networks for mobile devices.
A mobile device can use wireless communication technology to establish a network connection. For example, the mobile device can establish a wireless connection to an access point in order to access a data network. In another example, the mobile device can establish a wireless connection to another mobile device in order to enable communication between the mobile devices.